Separation
by dr100
Summary: Set after 'Amy's Choice'. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory come under fire from the Renegades, whilst they attempt to put an end to an ongoing war, which must not be ended under all manner of circumstances. If it should, the consequences would be disastrous!
1. Chapter 1: Off in pursuit

Doctor Who: Separation

Set after _'Amy's Choice'_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, as well as Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 11 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Off in pursuit

* * *

**"Keep movin' Rory!" **squealed Amy, as she ran behind him, keeping in the path he had forged himself, whilst busily trampling over weeds and small plants that were left flat as if mowed down.

"But tell me where we're headed!" he said, stopping completely, before turning to face Amy.

"I said keep movin' _ya idiot!" _she shouted back at him, before a laser bolt shot past him, sizzling his key ring dangling from his trouser pocket.

"_Yeah…remind me why I never listen to you_," he said, in response to her warning.

"Because you're a typical leadworth boy, or otherwise an Amy's gone wandering, or travelling whatever boy?" she chuckled, before another laser bolt shot past them.

**"Now move it!" **raged Amy, pushing Rory forward, and together, with Rory now following Amy, they ran on, to find a place of safety.

* * *

The war never ceased to amaze the Renegades. Their red, fleshy bodies, made up of stray veins that branched out in all directions frightened their enemies. To their foes, they were supposedly easy targets. To puncture their bodies with one bullet was thought to have killed them in an instant, but the Grasshoppers were wrong. The Renegades were exceptional warriors, and knew how to protect themselves.

The war, in which both sides had been fighting, proved that the Renegades weren't an easy species to take down. In fact, it had been the Grasshoppers who had taken more casualties in the major event, being carefully monitored by the Galactic Federation and the Lunar Peel.

According to Sky Space News, the Galactic intrepid news database, both sides had requested help in the defeat of one another, and so it had been called upon by officials that Rene – the planet first home to the renegades, be sealed off.

It was only when a simple object of Earth origin turned up; that both sides wished to know whether or not help had arrived. The blue doors swung back, revealing Amy Pond and Rory Williams.

They let go of one another's hands in an instant, meeting two strange alien beings. One of which, and especially after having been covered in alien goo sometime earlier, made Rory want to throw up.

He offered to step back inside the TARDIS, in order to let Amy face the troublesome eyes on her own. She told him to 'stick it to the man', and he let up, meeting the creatures gaze once more.

"We want your status now!" the red creatures barked.

"Status?" queried Amy, her eyebrows raised, standing on the edge of her forehead.

_"Side…" _slithered the other red alien flesh. That was, what it was, flesh.

"We aren't on anybodies side…" replied Rory, now quite scared, there being a gun now pointing at them both, though Amy kept her cool.

"You think we'll talk, because I know right know you're wondering who we are, how we came to being here, but you can wait, because right now you aren't impor…" and the gun in the creatures hand appeared right in front of Amy's very eyes. The red monster's trigger finger ready to send a bullet in Amy's head.

But before action could be taken, laser bolts cut into the flesh of the two creatures standing over Amy and Rory. Together, they managed to escape their clutches, and this was what led them far from where the TARDIS was parked, whilst being pursued by creatures as of yet unfamiliar to them.

* * *

Whilst Amy and Rory ran from strange and unusual beasts with the desire to destroy all life, be them friendly or otherwise, the Doctor was just about set to leave his ship, when an alarm began to sound, from somewhere on his busy looking console.

He hunched about the central column, his ears pressed against switches, sometimes ruffling his hair under the pressure he faced, when trying to make out what was in fact a distress call.

**"WHAT?" **he shouted, unaware of where the noise seemed to be coming from.

Then the sound shut off, as if having heard the Doctor's loud and all too bold annoyance.

"I wonder…" he muttered, before readying himself to leave his ship. He popped his head out of the door, searching for his companions, but to his surprise, they had both left his sight.

"Typical, absolutely typical, still…had better join them," he added, and he shut the blue doors behind him, gearing himself up for his next adventure.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Choosing Sides

Doctor Who: Separation

Set after _'Amy's Choice'_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, as well as Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 11 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Choosing sides

* * *

Rory ran on further ahead, whilst Amy caught her breath back whilst perched on a log. Having shaken off those shooting at them, Rory had gone on ahead to find a safe hut, or somewhere to lie low for a spell.

As she breathed in and out, she felt suddenly all too relaxed, when in fact; danger was lurking just about everywhere. From where she was sat, she had heard gun fire, and seen the occasional flash of laser bolts strike an alien, of whom like her and Rory was simply passing through.

_"Where is that idiot?"_ she wondered. She thought about trekking after him, but even from where she sat, she couldn't see the red speck that was him. He was wearing a red top, but at times she wondered whether the approaching spec in the far distance was indeed him or a flesh monster.

In any case, she didn't raise her arms and voice, but just sat by herself, when something could be heard close by. Like the sound of crickets, making the same weird noise that now filled both of Amy's ears. She then heard the sound of someone humming, and she looked over her shoulder, the Doctor had caught up with his companion, having trampled down the tall grass to cut through to where Amy was now standing.

"You took your time," she told him, rolling up her sleeve, showing him her watch, the second hand passing by 1, swiftly moving on to the three, before the five and six.

"Was held up," he replied, seeming a little confused. "There was this noise, that seemed to emanate from the console, and from what I could make of it, well…a distress call or something similar."

Probably from a wounded alien or other," said Amy.

"Could be, considering we're in a war zone," replied the Doctor.

"A war zone?" cried Amy, shocked, though not entirely.

"Yes, just that and nothing more. Where's Rory?" the Doctor asked his female friend.

"He's gone on ahead, to find a place of safety for us to hide out whilst the battle rolls on, but let me get this straight Doctor, you've brought us to a war zone?" blurted Amy, furiously.

"Oh stop bleating Amy, we've been in far worse situations than this, and besides, we may just be able to save lives, and put an end to this war. Do we know who's behind this mess?" he asked the young woman, now taking her seat once more, resting having legged it across a far blown landscape.

"Well, Rory and I bumped into two wired looking aliens, both with their organs hanging on the outside of their bodies, and they look like flesh, walking, breathing, thinking flesh…" she said, describing the aliens that had hoped they were on their side.

"The _Renegades_, you're describing the _Renegades_, and really, that's not good. They're warriors, they are, and on my way here, I too came across a dead Grasshopper, and these Grasshoppers," the Doctor cringed. _"These aren't your usual Earth Grasshoppers…" _he trailed off.

_"Great," _muttered Amy, sarcastically.

Then Rory came running from down the long and winding path he himself had churned up under his feet, interrupting Amy's conversation with the Doctor.

"Right, would this be a good time to let you know that we're surrounded, and I'm dead…almost," he yelled, falling to the ground before his lover, with an alien bullet, or rather arrow, having penetrated Rory's arm.

He was crying out in pain on the ground, and the Doctor and Amy were there to comfort him, when a laser bolt came crashing down beside them, separating them from the injured.

"Which side are you on, Earthlings?" boomed the same, loud, and inquisitive voice, heralding an answer.

"Oh yours…" shouted Amy, now full of anger, and turning to find the Doctor starring back at her, shaking his head, with sweat dripping from his forehead, she wondered if this lie was going to serve, or have them all drop dead in a war they had stumbled into by accident.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: War is hell

Doctor Who: Separation

Set after _'Amy's Choice'_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, as well as Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 11 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: War is hell

* * *

"You will come with me, and I will send for this human to be taken to A & E!" said the red, flavoursome alien, with its red bodily organs bubbling with eager anticipation.

The Doctor looked up at the creature, from kneeling on the ground beside Rory and Amy.

"I've seen the bodies of the Grasshoppers Renegade, and even as my young companion quite clearly states that we're on your side, don't think I'm not here to put this war to an end!"

The Renegade bent lower to look the Doctor in the eyes. It starred at him for a moment, curious. Then it hit him with the back of its red hand.

"Nothing must end this war humanoid!" and as the Doctor fell backwards, his cheek now a pale shade of red, the Renegade stood to its usual height, as two more of its kind approached the four of them.

The Renegade in charge received two salutes from its soldiers, who quickly attended Rory, heaving him up and both carrying him by his arms and legs. Rory sway from side to side, as the Renegades took him away in the direction of the camp.

"Where's he being taken to?" shouted Amy. The Renegade left surrounding them turned his sturdy attention to Amy.

"To our base, where you will be taken to also!" shrieked the strange, bubbly being.

The Doctor helped up his companion, and together, they walked ahead of the creature, towards the Renegade hide out.

Their base was just that, a hide out. It had been fully bombarded by the Grasshoppers. Planning means of attack however, were several Renegades all plotting and scheming around a 'do it yourself' wooden table they had obviously put together in a hurry.

Whilst maps were spread across the unstable heap of a 'thing', the Doctor and Amy appeared, with a grin on one face, and a not so happy zigzag of a lips on the other. The Doctor's expressive nature proving just how alien he was, in comparison to Amy's human qualities of shock and discovery.

**_"Hi_," **said the Doctor, in a croaky voice. He gave a little wave, before turning to Amy.

"Hello," she said, not sure what to add.

The creatures immediately escaped their seats, reaching for their weapons, pointing them at them both.

"Side?" they shrieked. "Tell us what side you are on, humans!" they ordered.

It was obvious to the Doctor that they were frightened. By the looks of the 'so called base', it seemed a wreck.

"Oh we're on yours," Amy quickly stated, again receiving a sinister look from the Doctor.

_"Actually…"_ he said, in turn. "We aren't on your side, nor are we on the Grasshoppers, because just for the record, we just turned up in a blue box that can actually travel through time, oh and space. We also came here to end this war…" he trailed off, meeting the creature's disgust and fury.

Also meeting Amy's puzzled expressions, he added – "Wouldn't it be a good thing to end this war, because by fighting, you're loosing men, or rather soldiers. Soldiers that would be better off giving aid to those left for dead on your home world. Yes, since you've been fighting here, your species back home have lost a war to the Daleks, and to be frank, I have a feeling that unless you don't end this bloodshed…" again trailing of, his audience having put down their guns, some of which were in shock of having heard what the Doctor had to inform them of.

Then the Renegade who had brought them entered the almost silent arena where the Doctor and Amy were, or so it seemed to be correct, getting on well with his soldiers.

"We've a problem; the Grasshoppers have taken the fight to us once more, this time with the intention of wiping us all out, right this second. I require you all to take up arms, and that includes you two humans!" and that comment had been aimed at the Doctor and Amy.

The other Renegades had no time to inform their chief of the mistake he had made, in thinking he had two new soldiers serving under him. They tossed the Doctor two weapons, one to hand to Amy, and they followed the creatures out onto the battlefield.

Through the haze beyond the rising smoke and fire, Amy had already taken notice of the bright green and unpleasant shapes approaching them, with bulbous eyes that seemed to glare at them all, their faces, as well as those of the Renegades appearing in their reflective diamond like specks in their huge and crazy sockets.

**"FIRE!" **roared the Renegade Chief, the rest of his warriors letting their weapons loose, some blazing wild and furious numbers of bullets, arrows, and the like at the enemy.

"Charge!" cried the Grasshoppers, some jumping, lurching through the air, bullets shooting beneath them, before they trampled on the Renegades.

"Fall back!" shouted Amy, but the Renegades weren't taking her orders.

"Quickly, take my hand, and keep close behind me," whispered the Doctor, leading his companion round the back of the warriors, to where in the corner of his eye, whilst watching the attack on the Grasshoppers, the Doctor had seen Rory lying on a bruised and battered table, with the weapon having inserted his body lying in a tray beside him. However, he still lay unconscious.

Once Amy caught sight or Rory, she ran to hug him, but as she did so, a wounded Grasshopper staggered into the Renegades base, it clutching its bloody body, its wing like body parts flapping about, shaking out of agitation.

"Amy, get **BACK!**" screamed the Doctor, taking her hand back in his, hiding her behind him.

"Now, take it easy you," the Doctor said, calmly at first. Then, as he saw the Grasshopper reach for its weapon, Amy ran forward.

"We have no intention of hurting you!" she explained. "We want to understand you, your goals, aims, and ideas. Tell us, in your struggle, why is war something you're looking to band on with, alongside the Renegades?"

To the Doctor's astonishment, Amy had successfully calmed down the creature, and got it talking.

"The Renegades leave their home world to fight us on a world we've raised a single family on through the ages. We saw them arrive here, with the soul intention to have us wiped out, because we aren't like them. They're trigger happy, but whilst we wanted to make peace, they harvested our race. We are now only few in number, as are the Renegades both here and on their home world."

"Wait," piped up the Doctor. "You know of what has taken place on their home world?"

"We do," the creature answered. "We had hoped to make a peace arrangement, and broke news to the Renegade chief, but he refused to hear us out. He instead refused to heed our warning, and leave this world to return home and save their own kind. Now they, like ourselves are on the brink of extinction, and all it would take for this war to come to an end, is a few home truths."

The Doctor shook his head, turning to Amy who sat beside the creature, calming it down, whilst the Doctor stepped out, into the battle ground once more.

He saw creatures falling, others screaming out in pure terror, and he wondered, if what he was about to do, would work toward saving both sides, at the cost of his own life? He was prepared to take the risk.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: A Dalek Defeat

Doctor Who: Separation

Set after _'Amy's Choice'_

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, as well as Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 11 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: A Dalek Defeat

* * *

He stepped out into the open, his arms spread out wide, and he shouted – "Seize fire, seize this bloody war, none of this constant killing is worth it! I have news for you Chief Renegade!"

Already aware of what the Doctor might be ready to tell the Chief of the firing squad, the Renegades put down their weapons, and watched as their leader approached the Doctor on the sideline.

"Go on!" he ordered.

"Very well," mocked the Doctor. "It seems you've trouble with swallowing the truth! It seems the Grasshoppers were telling you just that," and as the Doctor spoke, he gazed upon many of the creatures that were dead or otherwise wounded, surrounding him.

"Your home world is on fire, your race, even now on the brink of extinction."

The Renegade Chief shook its red head.

"All the Grasshoppers want is our species to be wiped out. They do not want peace!"

"Oh you're mistaken Chief Renegade," said the Doctor, a grave turn now crossing his mood.

"They have offered to rebuild your home world, get things back up and running, and as long as you're ready to make the change, the agreement I'm sure will not be broken. Do you and the Grasshoppers have a deal?"

For a moment, there was complete silence, the Renegade Chief turning to the dead and the living behind him, then back at the Doctor.

The Doctor wondered whether he was about to sob into tears, but then the creature nodded. Sounding as if he regretted all he was about to commit to, the Renegade Chief answered one word.

"Yes!"

Amy rushed out to where she had seen the Doctor standing. She saw both sides cheer in sheer happiness.

"You've done it!" she said, catching the Doctors dark and mysterious mood.

"Have I?" he said, taking Amy in his arms, yet he himself wasn't celebrating.

"I think…" he continued, much to the Renegade Chief's standing. "That we ought to be cautious."

"Why Doctor?" asked Amy.

But then Amy caught sight of what the Doctor was starring at, high above her, through the clouds having emerged from out of nowhere. She hadn't noticed them before.

"Strange…" she thought, as something large and bulky emerged from out of them.

"What is that?" pestered the Grasshoppers, now in awe of whatever it was having appeared on their planet.

"Oh, I think I might have the answer to that," said the Doctor, as the large, disk shaped object fully emerged from out of the dark and foreboding clouds.

"Tell us!" declared the Renegade Chief.

"A Dalek attack vessel, with those on board of whom want to rid the universe of not only myself and all other life forms in the Galaxy, so therefore, we've trouble on our hands, and what we're going to need to happen next is for an alliance to be formed, to defeat those up above."

On board the Dalek ship, many of the dreaded robots were at work. One of which the Doctor had already encountered. The others, simple droids not, as of yet, put to use fully. They had just been collected to fight their first ever battle on a war torn planet, perfect to test the mighty of the new Daleks.

Every Dalek was of a bright shade of red, and this time, the Doctor wasn't facing the might of all the others. Was this a planned attack? Did the Daleks know the Doctor and his friends would be barely surviving a war themselves on the planet below, or if this was in fact a random attack, how close would another war be brought about should the Daleks locate their greatest enemy?

A Dalek, like all the others, but with a swagger unlike all of those worshipping it, ordered for all Daleks to - **"seek, locate, exterminate!"**

**"We obey!" **exclaimed the lot of them, as they advanced toward an exit in the ships hull, and leaving their transport behind them as they took to the skies.

Left to bare witness of the destruction of the planet from above, the Dalek in charge gave further instructions to its warriors.

**"All life forms are to be eradicated, take no prisoners!"**

The Daleks now having departed from their ship swooped toward the planet below, some already testing their fire power, shooting laser bolts onto the surface, quickly starting forest fires and the like.

The Doctor and his companion Amy quickly ran back inside the already blown up hut that was the Renegade's shelter. Rory was just coming around.

"Ah, my head," he said, lazily.

"You'll be just fine," said Amy, calming her loved one.

"What's going on?" continued Rory.

"We're under attack, from guess who…" and Rory was silent. He had no clue as to who was firing laser bolts from out of the sky.

"The Daleks," concluded Amy. "The most sinister looking robots I've yet come across," she stated.

The Doctor shot her a glare, and then put a hand upon her shoulder.

"Yes, once you've come across them and seen what they can do, you begin to discover a mutual hatred for them, or otherwise wish to see the back of them, or rather humps," said the Doctor.

Turning back to the Grasshoppers and Renegades, he added.

"Time to get cracking friends, if you ever wish to survive this war, and believe me, you've never known war like this, when Daleks never spare your lives because they've heard news of a disaster back home. Not when they caused the disaster in the first place," the Doctor stated.

The Renegades quickly dealt out numerous types of weapons to their allies. Then, in small groups, they leapt out of the hut, firing back at the real enemies.

The Daleks eye stalks caught sight of trouble. One by one, they flew ever closer toward the Renegades and Grasshoppers.

**"Exterminate!"** they shrieked, gunning down one group to move onto the next.

"Concentrate your fire!" yelled the Doctor, watching as a Dalek plummeted from the sky. It crumbling into tiny bits, and saw two Grasshoppers collect its weapon.

"That's the way to do it!" shouted Amy. "Show them Daleks who's the real boss!"

The Doctor and Rory watched as the Grasshoppers focused their aim on several Daleks circling them over head. Using the Daleks own weapon against them, they exploded in flight, and again their weapons were taken up by the Renegades.

The Renegade chief quickly acted on receiving their weapons from the destroyed batch of Daleks. Handing the lasers to his comrades, a Dalek had monitored his actions, and exterminated him.

"No!" he bellowed, falling backwards, but still clutching his weapon, he quickly spun on the spot, firing back at the Dalek. Before his eyes hut tight, and life source had depleted, he saw the Dalek burst in rich fiery flames.

"For my people," he murmured, before he was discovered dead by the Doctor.

The Dalek watching from above, the monitor in charge of operations below, saw its kind being gunned down all too easily, and all too soon.

**"All Daleks return to base," **it ordered its voice grating in every Daleks communication device.

Reluctant to do so, they obeyed their leader's command, and swiftly ignored those already having successfully destroyed hundreds of droids in no less than ten minuets. But in that time, the Renegade Chief had been exterminated, and those left living were now in mourning.

The Doctor turned to Rory and Amy, standing beside him.

"You know, I think it's time we were off."

"But what of the Daleks?" asked Amy, starring up at the Doctor.

A Renegade ran over toward them, whimpering.

"The Daleks have retreated, their space vessel leaving. We wonder if they were few in number and will return?" asked the red, strange, unusual life form, as it looked up to the Doctor for some kind of answer.

"I doubt you'll be seeing them again," he answered the Renegade. "The last time I encountered them, they were speaking of rebuilding their race. What we've just witnessed was most probably a training session, seeing how well they'd do in a mini crisis. They've probably scampered to do some more tests and rebuild their army. Can't fight a war without soldiers or rather warriors, and those Daleks, especially those ones in particular are a crafty bunch. They've advanced…" and the Doctor paused, returning to the creature that first put the question to him.

"The answer to your question is, first return to your home world, allow the Grasshoppers to help in the reconstruction of the planet, and then return the favour in helping them to rebuild this world, and before you ask, we can't stay and aid you. We have to be off, but thanks all the same for an interesting adventure. It's about time we were off," and as quick as a flash, the Doctor has both shaken the hand of the little red alien, and dragged Amy, and Rory out of the hut, down a path toward the TARDIS.

Rory pushed the door open and stepped inside first. He waited on the Doctor and Amy, but they were too busy talking outside still. Rory was just happy to be alive, and wanted to get away from wherever he had been shot on.

The Doctor, whilst leaning against his ship still, watched as the Dalek vessel slowly vanished back into the haze high above the planet. The red dots that were Daleks slowly materialising inside their ship, vanishing from the eyes watching, far below them.

"Think we'll have a run in with them again?" asked Amy, a little curious.

"I hope not," said the Doctor, but he did wonder.

* * *

To find out what events lie in store for the Doctor, Amy, and Rory in their next adventure, look out for '_Suffocation'_ (_Episode_ **12**) **_Coming Soon!_**

But for now, here is a taste of things to come...

"You were scared," he said, his attention focused on his dad.

"What were you scared of?"

"What's the matter?" she asked in her usual sweet and casual manner.

Being cut off from the rest of the universe was hard.

"If this world is to remain the same, then we choose to sever our bargain with you!"

_**NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
